Champion of Hestia
by Arkcharmer
Summary: Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon, may arguably be the greatest hero to have ever live! The world is now prosperous, in a state of peace. But a great evil is conceived unknown to the Gods. An evil that was lost in civilization. Waiting to be awakened. Tucked away in the heroes despair waiting to be awakened by deaths stare. The beginning and end of everything, our hero Jasper.


**Hey guys, my name is Arkcharmer and this is my first fanfiction ever on this site. I would love to hear to your opinions on this story. I woke up one day and I realized my love for the Percy Jackson series. I've been lurking for the past month. Now I feel comfortable writing a story on here. Hopefully you enjoy this as we explore this great journey with our new Hero.**

 **(Disclaimer)**

 **I do not own the Percy Jackson series. I'm simply writing from my imagination. Hoping to give life to the dreams that I have every day.**

 _Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon, may arguably be the greatest hero to have ever live! (Still among the living). The world is now prosperous, in a state of peace. But a great evil is conceived unknown to the Gods. An evil that was lost within civilization. Waiting to be awakened. Tucked away in the heroes despair waiting to be awakened by deaths stare. The beginning and end of everything, our heroes name is… Jasper._

 _Prologue-_

I picked up my bow and wandered through the forest doing my usual routine. It usually was hunting but I wanted to spice things up a bit. Maybe I should build a better bow. I looked at the one that I had in my hand. It didn't look like much. It was just a piece of flexible wood with paracord. But it's the reason for my survival. I've slept with this bow and I've hunted with this bow. Man, it has been a while. I've lost count of how many months I've been in this forest. But I liked it here. Food was abundant and I liked the smell of the fresh forest air every time I woke up. It was home…

 _Chapter one- An eventful day_

I heard movement to my right.

I quickly climbed a tree to avoid detection. I drew my bow and slid an arrow in place. I concentrated on my breathing. I tried to slow my heart down as much as possible so it wouldn't interfere with my shot. I was getting meat today.

"I could have sworn he was right here!" said one of the creatures emerging from the forest brush.

The creatures had red eyes and fangs. What still surprised me after many encounters was that their legs were rather peculiar. They had what appeared to be a donkey leg and a prosthetic one made out of some sort of metal.

"These guys again…" I cursed under my breath.

These things have been hunting me since I entered this forest. It's not even fair. No matter how many times I shot them it hardly ever did damage. I've tested these things skills and they don't seem to be that strong. The thing is I just can't kill them. I've tried dropping trees on them, I've tried lighting them on fire, and I even dug a pit with spikes and they still wouldn't die. I've seen these things so many times that I've even begun to name them. The red haired one was called Cherry. The ginger was called Orange. The blonde one I simply called Banana.

Being the person I am, I used my head before things got out of hand. Fighting them was not going to do anything but get me injured. I couldn't get injured right now. It takes me a while to recover. I will not miss any hunting because of my injuries.

"Please don't look up…" I muttered.

I only saw the usual three. They've been searching the place for a good 10 minutes now. It was only a matter of time before one of them got the bright idea of looking up. Anyways, I couldn't stay up this tree for the whole day. I still had to hunt… Then an idea popped into my head.

"Lightbulb…"

I nocked an arrow into place. I pulled the string as far back as I could. I hope this works…

I released the arrow and it flew into the brush nearby making a rustling sound. Well sure enough they ran to the direction of the sound, giving me a chance to escape. I leapt out of the tree. Big mistake… I forgot the freaking tree was 20ft away from the ground. Damn it… I let my excitement cloud my thoughts.

I heard a crack. A sharp pain ran up my leg, I held back my scream. Jasper, just what were you thinking?

"Hey stop right there!" yelled the creature.

Oh balls… I've been spotted. I limped towards the hill side. My mind was racing. Maybe if I- I

My thoughts were cut off as I felt a strong amount of pressure slam into my shoulder blade. A stinging sensation entered my shoulder. Next thing I realized was that I had been sent down the hill.

"You idiot! We needed him alive!"

That was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.


End file.
